


I Could Never Get Tired of Hearing Your Voice

by the_lost_soul



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guilt, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_soul/pseuds/the_lost_soul
Summary: Luz Noceda feels guilt from not being able to say goodbye to her life on the boiling isles while she had the chance, if only she was able to see everyone again and apologize, if only...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Could Never Get Tired of Hearing Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time at fanfic, especially a lumity one. i hope you all enjoy the read, feel free to leave any suggestions for fics below!

How many years had it been? Two? Maybe three? Luz’s poor memories from her adventures on the Boiling Isles constantly faded as the waves of time crashed against the beach of her mind. She was pushing her limits in an attempt to get as many details back, from the smell of the island, the rush of excitement she had every morning before her days at Hexside, the feeling of her school uniform when she tried it on for the first time, the sounds of the voices of her friends. 

Every day since her return to her own world, she’d been miserable about everything and everyone she’d left behind. She felt guilty, making a life for herself there, and then suddenly leaving without getting to say goodbye to any of her friends was something she’d never wanted to do.  
Luz was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a bell ringing, _‘Shoot, is class already over...?’_ She thought to herself, opening her eyes and watching as her classmates stood up from their seats with their bags and she followed suit. Luz shuffled out of the classroom, pulling her beanie down and putting her headphones in, drowning out the surrounding sound of teenagers gossiping in the halls. 

She successfully reached the main doors to the school building, pushing through them and feeling a sudden wave of relief once she was outside that mental hell. Normally she’d take the bus home, but today she wanted time to think to herself and to think of that magical era in her younger years.  
Her house was a decent distance from the school, and she started on her merry way avoiding as many people as she possibly could while semi-acting out her favorite memories and playing the many roles of her friends while she did. 

Luz found herself chuckling and smiling wide as she ran through the forested area of her home, this time pretending that she was entering the Bat Queens cave to rescue Owlbert again. Man did she ever get into some crazy adventures, she was impressed at the fact that she’d never been severely hurt by magic once throughout her time there. However, Luz’s burst of joy was short-lived, as she found herself by the old abandoned cabin near her home, the one which she used to enter into that magical world she desired to return to so badly.  
For old time’s sake, she took in a deep breath and walked towards it, hoping that Eda’s door would suddenly appear and she could just step into it, letting her problems melt away. 

Luz reached the front steps of the porch, nervous to attempt to step any closer than she already was. But she swallowed that fear, shook her head, and moved forward.  
“You can do this Luz, you went against powerful witches, you can take a few measly steps…” She spoke in a quiet, shaky voice, pushing through. The old corroding wood creaked and cracked under her weight, crying out to her as if it hadn’t seen her in ages. It startled her at first but gave her a small sense of comfort as she continued onto the next step. Luz clutched the strap of her bag, squinting her eyes closed before turning her head upwards and facing the door. She opened her eyes, a mix of sadness and anger filling her mind as the green door remained green, and not the magical brown and gold door that Eda used to go between the two worlds.

Her vision became blurred as tears pooled into them, slowly filling up her whole eye before rolling down her cheeks, the warm sensation making her fall to her knees and sob. Luz had let out everything that was pent up inside her, all her emotions spilling out in a sequence of hics and sobs. Out of all the emotions Luz had been keeping locked uptight, her feelings of tiredness had overpowered her. She was so so very tired. Her classes, her bullies, her lonely nights spent in her room while her mother was busy working, her normal and boring life, all of it was draining her slowly. With a final, soft hic, Luz forced herself to sit up and lean against the wall as the sudden sharp pain of a major headache hit her. Luz leaned her head back against the cold wood, feeling relieved by its contrast to her head at the moment, bringing her down from that dangerous rush of emotions. She quickly felt drained, but relaxed at the same time.

Luz slowly felt herself drifting into a well-needed sleep, her eyes slowly closing and she tried to fight the tiredness. Her breath went steady, and she slipped away into a deep sleep.

Luz opened her eyes and was immediately in shock. 

_‘No way... it-it can’t be!’_

She thought to herself, unable to tell if this was a dream or not. She was back in her room in the Owl House, laying in her bed on the floor, and staring up to that distant yet familiar ceiling she’d grown accustomed to in those few months. She felt a warm energy flow through her, comfort and love radiated from the room around her as she sat up, wearing what appeared to be her Hexside uniform with its many different colours for each track she was in. Luz could feel herself tearing up again, but it wasn’t the same as her earlier breakdown, this one was from an overwhelming feeling of belonging, a feeling she’d been craving ever since she left this beloved place. She stood up, still in shock but not minding if this were fake or not, it felt real, and that’s all she cared for.

There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door and a familiar voice with that motherly tone in it. “Hey kiddo, you ready for school?” Eda’s head peeked into the room from the door, happy to see that Luz was awake and dressed. “Oh good, let’s get a move-on Luz! You’ll be late if you keep doing whatever weird things you normally do.”  
Luz practically lept towards Eda, embracing her in a tight hug and sobbing as she felt the familiar cloth of Eda’s shirt against her face. “Eda, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you, I-I don’t know what happened. I-” but before Luz could ramble on about her apology, Eda shut her down.

“Woah, Woah, where’d the sorry’s come from? You’ve done nothing wrong! And what’s this talk about leaving me? You’ve been with me all weekend, did you hit your head or something?” Eda had a puzzled expression glued onto her face, trying to decipher whatever the hell Luz was babbling on about. She gently pushed Luz off, wiping the small witch-in-trainings tears off her shirt. “Watch where you’re going with those waterworks! I just did laundry!”

Luz felt off, what did Eda mean by ‘they were together all weekend’? It’s been almost three years, how could Luz have been with her for the weekend? ‘What’s going on…’ The small witch questioned, trying to piece together the interaction. Before she had the chance to, Eda had shoved her towards the door, forcing her out and slamming it behind her. All Luz heard was a quick “Kay’ have fun!” before feeling the wooden door against her back. Luz turned in an attempt to go ask Eda some questions and clear things up, but when she turned to go back into the house she noticed something seriously wrong with the door. 

“Hooty…?” She said in a soft and saddened tone, the bird was nowhere to be found. In fact, the hole on the door where he resides was entirely gone without a trace. The moment Luz realized that the energy of the Isles shifted into something sinister, but was still warm. She was now confused and worried about what had happened to the feathered annoyance who was once there. “Something isn’t right…” She said to herself, looking behind her into the woods and deciding to walk towards them to investigate the isles.  
The forest was empty, and not in the normal quiet morning way. It felt dead, and eerie, to the point where Luz had this paralyzing fear the more she walked into it. 

She was on her way to Hexside, to hopefully see Willow and Gus, ask about what happened to Hooty, and maybe get some answers as to where she’d been those past years. In the blink of an eye, the forest floor disappeared and Luz found herself on the grey concrete outside the witches' school. She panicked for a moment, questioning how she magically teleported to the building so suddenly. Sure, weird and wacky things always happened to her while she was in the Boiling Isles, but this was a new type of weird, a scary type of weird. But the school was dead, not a single soul in sight. There was no magic, no hustle-and-bustle, there was...nothing. The feeling was identical to that of the forests, and it made Luz uneasy about where she had ended up. She approached the doors of the building, pushing against them and peering into the hallways, where the silhouettes of students were standing in the middle of the hallway menacingly.

_“Luz, how could you…?”_

A voice appeared in Luz’s mind, it was echoey and sad and sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

_“After everything we did, you left us.”_

This time the voice was different but still recognizable. Luz could tell they had something to do with the shadowy figures in the hallway. After a few moments of dead silence, one figure took a step forward, becoming visible and full of colour. Luz gasped when she saw who it was.

“Willow?!” Luz yelled out, confused by the witch’s appearance. Luz knew it was Willow, it was her, it had to be her, nobody else looked like her. But this didn’t feel or sound like Willow, no this was some fake, a cheap imitation of the real thing. A second shadow stepped forward in the same manner, this time revealing an apparition with the appearance of Gus. Similarly to Willow, this thing looked identical to the real Gus, but deep down Luz could tell this wasn’t really him. 

The two apparitions spoke in sync and echoed the tone of their real voices, sounding like ghosts who were calling out to anyone that would listen. _“You vanished, abandoned us, do you even understand how much pain you’ve caused?”_ They were angry and hurt, this caused Luz to feel a pang of guilt in her chest, her voice trembling as she tried to excuse her sudden disappearance from their world. “I didn’t mean to leave! I never wanted to abandon you! It just-it just happened, I couldn’t control it! I wasn’t...I wasn’t strong enough…” Her voice cracked as she finished her sentence, the tears that were once joyous at her return now becoming filled with guilt and sadness. They’re right, it was her fault, she wasn’t strong enough to prevent herself from slipping through the door, they had every right to be mad at her for what she did.

Luz tried to apologize, but before the words even had the chance to come to her, Gus and Willow were gone, leaving her along with the third and final figure. The doors behind her slammed shut and locked, there was no way out for Luz, she had to face whatever or whoever this thing was, and she was going to have to hope she’d make it out fine.

_**“I thought we had something, Luz...I thought I meant something to you.”** _

Luz clocked who this was immediately. The one person she was hoping it wouldn’t be was standing in front of her, judging her, making her feel the same pain they’d gone through after her disappearance. 

“Amity, I-”

Luz choked on the words in her mouth. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hug the girl before her and apologize until the cows came home. Luz would’ve done anything in her power to let Amity know how sorry she was, oh she begged herself to have the strength to do it, but she couldn’t find it in herself to even attempt to say the words ‘I’m sorry’. She couldn’t even look Amity in the eyes, how the hell was she ever going to tell her how bad she felt about leaving?

_**“Was it all just some sick joke to you? You never said goodbye, Luz, you never even tried.”** _

Luz had been through the verbal abuse of her classmates her whole life, but their words never cut as deep as Amity's just did, they’d never made her want to puke out of guilt. She knew this Amity wasn’t real, there was no way that this was the real Amity. The real Amity wouldn’t say things like that, the real Amity wouldn’t be so harsh...or was she? Luz quickly questioned the reality of the situation. What if this was some punishment for her leaving? Some cruel way to get back at her for vanishing, her own personalized hell that they wanted to put her through.

She felt a pressure in her ears, a high-pitched ringing taking over her mind. Luz felt dazed, watching as Amity charged towards her as if she was going to strike Luz with some spell or weapon. The fear piled up inside of Luz and she screamed out, hoping someone, anyone would come to her aide. But nothing happened, things just went black.

Luz jolted herself awake, panting as a cold sweat covered her body, clutching her chest as her clothes stuck to her arms. She felt sick like she’d been punched in the gut after eating and needed to puke. She stumbled up, using the wooden column in front of her to hold herself up as she released what little food was in her stomach and bile onto the grass below her. The disgusting taste lingered in her mouth as she tried to spit it out to the best of her ability, but it refused to leave her. She was terrified of the dream- no, nightmare- she’d just endured despite it being hazy in her mind.

All she could remember was Amity, that was the only thing that was clear to her. It didn’t feel like Amity, Luz was purely going off of appearances and voices, but she knew it was a figment of her imagination, Amity didn’t feel like that, and she never made Luz feel like this. Luz was shaky, she felt her knees starting to buckle despite her wanting to get up and run home to her mom, her only source of comfort in this grey world. Instead, Luz just sat down slowly, hanging her feet over the edge of the porch and letting them rest firmly on the grass next to her spilled breakfast. She checked her surroundings as she felt a bit better, double-checking to make sure she wasn’t trapped in some dream dimension, and that she was back home to her world. 

“What the hell just happened…”


End file.
